


Heat collides

by Anuna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Smut Challenge, F/M, Plot What Plot, based on season 3, set few months after first three fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/pseuds/Anuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Ward doesn't kiss and tell, and he kisses just one girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat collides

**Author's Note:**

> If you read first three fics written for the challenge, this belongs to the same universe. Based off on season 3, set in future, after a long mission and separation. Here's what the reunion between Skye and Ward looked like.

 He didn't peg Skye for someone who'd listen to opera. Ward slid the door closed and locked the door, making his way towards the kitchen. He wasn't sure if Puccini was enough to mask the sounds of his footsteps or was she just too lost in pasta she was making. Her hair looked clean, and her combat gear was gone. On the kitchen isle her phone was vibrating with Coulson's name written on the screen, but she didn't pay attention.

 

He stepped closer and placed his hands onto her shoulders.

 

“Aren't you supposed to answer that?” he asked. Skye leaned back into him and closed her eyes.

 

“I spoke to him two hours ago. I think I told him everything I wanted to say.”

 

He kissed the top of her head. “Careful there.”

 

She just sighed. “Too tired for that now. I'll call him in the morning.” She turned off the stove and removed the pasta bowl from the still warm panel. “Rumor has it,” she turned around to bury her face in his shoulder, “you're a damn good kisser.”

 

“Really?” He asked, rubbing her shoulders and her back. She was tense all over, probably still thinking about the mess of the mission.

 

“Mm. _Really_ ,” he could hear a tiny smile rather than see it.

 

“Must be a lie, then. I don't kiss and tell,” he said. Predictably, she looked up.

 

“Maybe you don't, but how do you know those you've been kissing don't?”

 

“Because there's just one girl I kiss,” he said.

 

He could feel her shudder as he pulled her closer to kiss her. The tension in her muscles was melting away as he proceeded to kiss her mouth, her cheeks, her eyelids and wherever he could reach. Skye sighed and her back touched the kitchen counter. There was a dark, dirty look in her eyes.

 

“How do you know she wasn't bragging around?” she asked.

 

“She's allowed to brag all she wants,” he said, “she can do whatever she wants.”

 

He knelt in front of her to open her pants and pull them down. Skye watched him with held breath as he kissed her knee and made his way up her thigh. He reached her panties and tugged them with his teeth. She smiled. He felt like he didn't see that smile in ages.

 

“I missed you,” she said. He got rid of her panties.

 

“Same,” he answered hotly from between her thighs.

 

He knew how much she liked this. She leaned back against the kitchen counted and let him spread her legs and lift one over his shoulder. The hand she held on his shoulder ended up in his hair and he knew she was impatient. He spread her open and licked. Above him, Skye hissed and shuddered.

 

“Oh yes. Come on, Ward, don't keep me waiting.”

 

She was hot and wet and ready. She was probably ready from the moment they walked into the briefing room, but they couldn't do anything to cut the meeting short. Three months of separation had their price. He was ready to drown in her taste and smell and the sound of her moans. Her voice sounded more and more raw as he kept eating her out. He pushed his tongue into her and she bucked her hips.

 

“In me, Ward,” she said, panting, “Now.”

 

He was fumbling with his clothes and she was trying to climb the kitchen counter. He pushed his jeans down and stepped out of them, then lifted her up. Skye spread her legs and pulled her top over her head.

 

“No bra,” he said, smirking.

 

“Thought you'd like that,” she answered as he came closer and could feel the heat of her naked body. She pulled the fabric of his shirt and he got rid of it.

 

“I like the way you think,” he said, Kissing her parted mouth. She was wet and waiting for him and he was pretty hard. She broke the kiss when he entered her and grinned.

 

“God, yes,” she breathed.

 

“Grant's going to suffice,” he said, carefully moving to stretch her and she moaned. He smirked at her affectionate eyeroll. “Except if you want to inflate my ego?”

 

She rolled her hips a little and made him moan. He was trying to keep a steady rhythm but it was proving to be impossible with her breasts against his chest and her mouth opening for him and her moaning at his every single movement.

 

He missed her _so much._

 

“Right now you can let that ego through the roof, for all I care,” she pulled him closer to gently bite him and hug him around his back. He hissed at the feeling of her fingernails. “Fuck me harder.”

 

He did. He pulled her closer and pushed harder and she was nearly screaming under him. Another bite and he was gone, edges of his vision blurring as he came into her.

 

Seconds later he pulled out. She was panting softly against his skin and petting his hair and his neck.

 

“Your turn,” he said when he felt sufficiently recovered. She slid down and turned her back to him. The view of her bare ass was tantalizing. Her legs were spread and her right hand already between them. Grant pushed himself back into her heat.

 

She arched her back and pushed back into him. He could see her hand moving as she chased her own release. He started out slowly, in long strokes that ripped throaty moans from her lips.

 

“Yes,” she moaned, “More.”

 

This was always his favorite part of sex with her, the moment just before she lost every grasp of the control and came apart. She screamed and he fucked her as hard as he could, as hard as she liked it and was rewarded with the sight of her arching back and the feel of her orgasm shaking her entire body.

 

They slumped against the kitchen counter, momentarily spent. Skye turned her head enough so he could kiss her.

 

“I guess you missed me,” he whispered, suddenly seized by a feeling he wasn't accustomed to. It wasn't unwelcome, though.

 

“I guess I did,” she answered with a sly little smile.

 

They had three days ahead of them and a safe house – his safe house, one Coulson had no idea about – just for themselves.

 

Grant wasn't accustomed to it, but it sure did feel good to feel happy.

 

 

 

 


End file.
